


Something Different

by forsakencas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsakencas/pseuds/forsakencas
Summary: 100% porn; based off a scene my partner & I did a few days agoCouple Emma & Jared plan to try something a little different tonight. Kinkiness ensues.
Kudos: 1





	Something Different

Emma looked down at him thoughtfully, a little unsure of herself and how to proceed. This wasn’t the way they usually did it. Usually it was her on her knees, submissive and obedient. But they’d been talking about this for months, about doing something different occasionally. She had cringed when they first discussed “spicing things up”. “Spicing things up” was for couples who had been married for years when sex had become so routine that it started to become a chore. That wasn’t them. It couldn’t be, not yet.

She took a deep breath. They’d discussed it. This was fine; it didn’t mean they were boring. Just exploring kinks together. And this was Jared’s request.

She crouched down to his eye level and took his chin in her hand. “We both know you could take control right now. I don’t have the strength to hold you down and make you take whatever I feel like giving. But that somehow makes this all the sweeter: that you are _choosing_ to submit.”

She saw in his eyes a little challenge and raised her eyebrows in response as she stood. “Remember, say ‘red’ if you want to stop. But forewarning, if we stop, we won’t continue. You’ll have to take care of _that_ ,” she nodded to his erection, “on your own in the shower, and I’ll go home for the night afterwards. Do you understand?”

Jared still looked somewhat defiant but nodded his consent to her terms.

“Good. Strip.”

As he stood, his knees creaked; she felt a pang of guilt for making him kneel for so long while she tried to get her nerves under control.

He quickly began to slough off his clothing, throwing his t-shirt to the corner of the room behind her and dropping his jeans to the floor.

“Fold them neatly,” she scolded, half teasingly. His general untidiness annoyed her, and she was in charge tonight. He would do as she said, and Emma enjoyed the feeling immensely.

After folding his jeans, he brushed past her to retrieve his shirt. As he passed, he pinched her right nipple between thumb and forefinger and twisted sharply. She gasped at the unexpected pain and felt wetness pool between her legs. She watched him fold the shirt, a little sloppily, sure, but she couldn’t quite bring herself to care anymore. She savored the view of him in the dim lighting: the curve of his ass and the way the muscles in his back flexed as he moved his arms.

Finished stacking his clothing neatly in the corner of the room, he stood in front of her again. He was nude, and she was clothed. It wasn’t much but it gave Emma a small swell of confidence at the visual power imbalance.

She reached up to stroke his cheek once, then abruptly pulled back her hand for a slap. The sound echoed in the silent bedroom.

“Did I give you permission to touch me?” she asked, making her voice low and as dangerous as she could muster.

“No.”

_CRACK._

He winced, cheek already pink from the first slap.

“No?” she questioned, waiting for him to finish the statement. She saw when the understanding light his eyes.

“No, ma’am.”

“We’ll need to work on your manners.”

Throughout this exchange, she had been slowly pivoting so that his back faced the bed instead of hers as he unconsciously mirrored her body. She surged up, balanced on her tip toes to kiss him roughly and pushed hard with her hands on his chest. The combination unbalanced him, and he took a half step back only to catch his calf on the low bed. He fell onto his back, and the soft bed absorbed the impact.

“Fuck, Em,” he groaned.

She smirked down at him, splayed out and vulnerable in his surprise, proud of herself.

“I want you to hold onto the headboard, and don’t let go. If you let go, we’ll be done for the night. Understand?” He nodded. She pinched his inner thigh hard and twisted hard enough to leave a bruise.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good boy.”

She crawled between his legs, looking up at him as she placed a soft kiss on the mark she’d just left. She continued to lay kisses on his inner thighs up to his stomach, laughing quietly at how the muscles tensed as she ignored where he most wanted her attention.

She eventually settled, straddling his lower abdomen, still clothed in her soft lounge shorts and well-worn t-shirt. Leaning forward so that her chest rested on his, she planted a soft kiss on his lips.

“Okay?” she asked when they parted, their noses a hair’s breadth from touching as she looked for reassurance.

“Perfect,” he replied, voice a little hoarse, and leaned up for another kiss, this one hot and passionate. For a moment, it was a battle for dominance; a sharp nip to his lower lip quieted him.

There was a part of her that felt playfully vindictive as she surveyed him, shimmying backwards so that her hips were in line with his. She was a bit of a masochist, and he had put her through the ringer on more than one occasion; he’d left her a whimpering, needy mess, begging for him by the end. She’d loved every minute of course, but still – it would be nice to even the playing field just a little.

She rolled her hips in a circle slowly, maintaining eye contact with him. After a minute or two, leisurely, teasingly, she slipped her hand into her shorts. Rather than touch herself, she grasped his cock in her hand through the fabric. His mouth opened as he breathed out sharply and his fingers tightened on the bars of the headboard but those were the only indications that he felt anything at all. She smirked.

Pleased with herself, she continued to roll her hips, enjoying how hard he was underneath her at even this modicum of attention. Sliding her hand back up, she dipped a finger inside herself, letting her hair fall back and let out a soft moan, perhaps with a bit more show than the action warranted. Ensuring that two fingers were good and wet, she placed them to his lips.

“Lick them,” she almost growled.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, a little sardonically but she let it slide as he engulfed her fingers with his mouth. He used his tongue to stroke up and down along their length and between them. Watching his face intently, she pushed her fingers as far to the back of his throat as she could manage; his eyes went wide as he gagged quietly, and she held them there far longer than was necessary to make her point. 

Finally, she pulled back, intent on her own pleasure now and began rubbing her clit in moderately-paced circles, synced with the rolling of her hips. After a few moments, she huffed with frustration. The shorts, while still soft and comfortable, were awkwardly tight around her hips with the addition of her wrist.

She swung her right leg off so that she could pull the offensive garment off her body, revealing nothing underneath.

She had shed her underwear a few hours previously when he had fucked her over the kitchen table unexpectedly; they had been in too much of a hurry to bother with removing clothing. The owner, Tom, had come by the unit to check on the upstairs sink that dripped all day long. The top step creaked loudly enough to give warning when he was finished, but the thrill of being caught gave enough of an edge that they were straightening up their respective clothing and hair by the time Tom ran the water through the sink, indicating his progress. Her panties, a black seamless thong, were thoroughly ruined, and she smiled and waved goodbye to Tom as the evidence of their escapades dripped down her left leg.

Struck with an idea, she left the bed and padded toward her overnight bag to retrieve them, tossing her shirt away before she returned to the bed. They smelled like sex and were still a little damp. Jared gave her a wary look, likely knowing exactly what she intended to do with them.

“If you put those in my mouth, you’ll only be depriving yourself of the pleasure of our conversation,” he bargained. Truthfully, it was unlike him to be so silent; it occurred to her that this might be equally as unfamiliar a situation to him as it was to her.

“Is that so?” She climbed over him to sit in her previous position, the panties clutched in her hand. He nodded, a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

“I’ll make you a deal then since you’re so cocky. I want you to tell me everything you’re thinking about right now and about all the dirty thoughts you’ve had but kept to yourself for whatever reason. If you stop talking, I stuff your mouth full. Do you understand?”

“Yes, ma’am.” After a second of silence, her hand twitched toward his face, and Jared began speaking.

“God, Em, you’re so fucking sexy. I knew you’d be beautiful in charge.” She tweaked his nipples, right then left.

“I want to fuck you so bad right now. I had you earlier today but its still not enough, Em, you make me crazy.” She placed the head of his cock at her entrance, sliding it through the slickness it met teasingly. But, honestly, at this point, she wasn’t sure who she was teasing more anymore.

“I want to be inside you, feel your tight pussy wrapped around my cock while I fill you u-up- “

His voice faltered as she slammed her hips down to meet his, feeling him thick and hot at her core.

“-and stretch you out.” She sat straight up in the position that would keep him deep inside her, left hand resting on his flat stomach for balance. She began rolling her hips into a steady rhythm, their breathing creating a ragged melody in the silence.

“Jared,” she said warningly. She pinched her own nipples, pulling on them and watched his knuckles whiten, knowing that it was exactly what Jared wanted to do to her.

“Christ, I love your tits. I love pinching and sucking on your nipples and leaving my marks on your skin. Nice and dark so that you’re reminded of me every time you look in a mirror. So that I can make sure you remember how well I fuck you.”

Emma moaned and leaned forward enough so that their chests were nearly touching once again. She stopped rolling her hips, chasing her own pleasure as she moved her hips up and down rapidly. Her head buried in the curve where Jared’s neck met his shoulder, she was vaguely aware that he was still talking, spewing filth that made her drip. Inspired by his words, she bit down hard just below his collarbone and _sucked_ , smiling at the harsh intake of breath that interrupted his words. She continued sucking until the mark was as deep red as any he’d left on her body.

One hand in his hair and the other rubbing her clit, head still buried in the crook of his neck, she came with her legs shaking. Emma continued moving her hips throughout, albeit slower.

"Love it when you come on my dick, baby," Jared said hoarsely, his head thrown back. She mouthed tiredly at his neck in reply, then began to shimmy downward. Stopping when she was comfortably knelt between his legs, she eyed his dick standing proudly in front of her face. It was shiny with her slick, and she rubbed it into the skin with her palm as she stroked it lightly with her right hand. Her left forearm applied force to his hips to keep them from bucking. 

"Remember not to move your hands," was all the warning she gave before she took him down her throat all the way to the base. Her tongue wiggled against the underside of the base of his cock while her throat convulsed around the head. Her throat had been equally unprepared. She repeated the motion two more times before stopping. 

Throat raw, she said, "You stopped talking. Open your mouth." Though he looked mutinous at the interruption, Jared did as he was instructed, and she pushed the panties into his mouth; he made a face as he closed it.

Returning to her work, she made eye contact with him as she slapped her tongue with his dick to produce a satisfying _thwack_.

" _Fuck_ ", he moaned at the sound.

Smirking, she made quick work of it, alternating between shoving his cock down her throat and gently sucking on his balls while she using both hands on his cock in a twisting motion. Less than three minutes later his hips stuttered, and, looking up, she saw in his face that he was about to finish.

Her mouth on the head of his cock, he came directly onto her tongue. It was salty and definitely not the most pleasant taste in the world, but she enjoyed the proof of his satisfaction. She opened her mouth to show him as she moved upwards, and he let out another groan, laughing at her. She smiled and leaned down, pulled the panties out of his mouth, and replaced them with hers. The semen dripped into his mouth, and he made a loud disgruntled noise.

"Ha, I'll teach you to laugh at me." Emma flopped down next to him. "So what'd you think?"

"I think," Jared kissed the top of her forehead, "that we should try something different more often."


End file.
